


Young Nation

by calikocat



Series: Dragon Verse [3]
Category: Adam-12, Diagnosis Murder, Emergency!
Genre: Dragons, Gen, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6404293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikocat/pseuds/calikocat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One moment he'd been taking notes from the attending, the next he was looking up and down the hall because he sensed something...a dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Nation

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: Here we have the story where the 1st LA Dragon Community was formed. It is canon that Mark Sloan (Diagnosis Murder) started work at Community General Hospital in 1963. Pete Malloy (Adam 12) joined the force some time in 1961. It’s implied that Dixie McCall, Joe Early and Kelly Brackett (Emergency!) have all been working at Rampart General Hospital for quite a few years by the time the show started in 1972. This story starts about 1963 before any of the shows actually start. If you're interested in these shows...I know Hulu has Seasons 1-4 of Adam 12. YouTube has some random Adam 12 eps as well, from the last two seasons. The pilot movie for Emergency! was on YouTube, but of course it was taken down. It portrays the beginnings of the paramedic program pioneered in LA and the adventures of two paramedics. I'm going to assume that everyone knows what Diagnosis Murder is. 
> 
> Note 2: The reason Mark Sloan has never talked about the original LA Community will be revealed at a later date.

Word count: 7833

Disclaimer: Adam 12, Diagnosis Murder and Emergency! Don't belong to me.

Pete Malloy  


Joe Early  


Kelly Brackett  


Dixie McCall  


Mark Sloan  


XXX

Pete knew what he was and had the journals and family history to prove it. Not that he would ever pull them out as a conversation piece at a dinner party, but he had them. His mother had handed them over to him not long before she died, he'd read them a dozen times by then...and twice as many since. He wanted to be prepared, so he could share what he was the moment he met another dragon. There had to be more, changed, unchanged, and there just had to be. He didn't want to be the only dragon, unchanged or at all, in the Los Angeles area.

He supposed that was the real reason he joined the force, dragons were guardians. To protect, though not so much serve. Still, it was his way of searching for more of his kind, while having the benefit of a steady pay check. However things didn't go the way he'd planned and he realized that maybe it was a long-shot, because after one year on the force he hadn't found a single solitary dragon.

 

The day he did finally meet his first dragon, the guy wasn't even a cop. He was a doctor. Pete and his partner had stopped by Rampart General Hospital to follow up on the victim of a mugging. The poor guy had been clobbered over the head and had suffered a severe concussion before his wallet had been stolen. At least that's what the attending physician had said in the examination room, one Joe Early. Unchanged Dragon.

Joe Early was the first dragon Pete had ever met; it hadn't really occurred to him before that a dragon might decide to be something besides a cop. He wondered how to approach the older man, to bring up their commonality...but as he and his partner talked to the good doctor Pete realized something disheartening. 

Joe Early had no idea what he was, or that Pete was the same. The guy didn't know he was a dragon, he couldn't sense anything unusual about Pete either, not the way Pete could about him. Still, even if Joe hadn't a clue, they were part of a community, if only by proximity and Pete kept in touch with him. Every time he was at Rampart he sought Joe out to check in with him, to make sure he was alright. 

 

Over time his visits included others, those closest to Joe. Head Nurse, Dixie McCall, who Joe was sweet on; and Pete didn't fault him for his taste in women. Dixie was a gorgeous platinum blonde, with sultry eyes and a voice to match. There was also Dr. Kelly Bracket, or Kel as others called him, a stern man who was all mush deep down past that rough exterior. According to Dix anyway. For a few months Pete had thought Dix and Kel had a thing until Dix set him straight. Kelly Bracket didn't date, and was a permanent bachelor, which meant one of two things. He was a workaholic or a homosexual...or the third option of both.

Pete had no problem with that, his grandfather on his mother's side had been part of a bonded pair and his mate had been male. He never met them; they went to war, leaving his mother with his grandmother and hadn't come back. Their bodies were lost and forgotten somewhere in the European countryside. It was why his mother had been terrified when his own father went to war after Pearl Harbor; she'd lost her father and his mate in the First World War and she didn't want to lose her husband in the second.

So when Dix had dropped that information he'd only nodded and no more was said about it.

 

It wasn't until 1964 that he met his second dragon.

xxx

He was at a hospital again, Community General Hospital, finishing up his report on a shooting victim who hadn't made it. The kid, a boy of sixteen, had died on the table. One moment he'd been taking notes from the attending, the next he was looking up and down the hall because he sensed something...a dragon. It took a moment, but then he saw him, there, entertaining a group of children in the waiting room.

Pete stared as the young man, about Pete's age really, danced and sang for the kids. They laughed and clapped and the man, a doctor he assumed, bowed with a flourish and skipped away. Then nearly tripped over his own feet when his eyes met Pete's and there was recognition in them. The man blushed a little and the attending physician Pete had been talking to laughed and motioned him over.

The young doctor was tall, six foot easy, with brown hair and light blue eyes and a happy smile.

“Officer Malloy, I'd like you to meet Mark Sloan, who despite the clown act is one of our best and brightest.”

They shook hands and Pete fought to keep the grin off his face. “Pete Malloy, been a doctor long Sloan?”

“Just finished my residency actually.”

“I wasn't aware doctors provided entertainment.”

Sloan grinned back. “Nothing wrong with making children smile; especially when they're hurting or scared.”

“No, I suppose not.”

The attending chuckled once more and nodded to Pete. “If you have all you need Officer?”

“Yeah, we're done.”

“Good. I'll see you at the staff meeting Dr. Sloan.”

“Yes sir.” The older man left them alone and Sloan smiled at him even bigger. “You're the first I've ever come across.”

Pete nodded. “There doesn't seem to be many of us, you're only the second I've met, but this isn't the best place to talk about it.”

“Yeah, you've got a point.” He brought out a pad and scribbled something on the top sheet before ripping it off and handing it to Pete. “My address, when can my wife and I expect you?”

“Your wife?” Pete asked. “She knows?”

“Of course, she's Dragon Kin, though the last known dragon in her line was in 1887.”

“Alright. I'm off duty tomorrow, you?”

“Oh I'll be working through the night, the down side of being the youngest doctor on staff. I should be awake for lunch tomorrow though, Katherine will make sure of it...and the kids will be at school.

“Lunch tomorrow, see you then Sloan.”

“Please, call me Mark.”

The shook hands again. “Then call me Pete.”

 

They parted ways then, Pete would have liked to talk to Mark more but he was still on duty. And like he told Mark, the hospital corridor was no place for the conversation they needed to have. So he waited patiently for lunch the next day.

xxx

The first moment he was alone Mark parked himself at a payphone so he could call home. Luckily Katherine wasn't out running errands and picked up on the third ring. “Hello?”

“Hey honey, glad I caught you.”

“Mark? Is something wrong?”

“Well, no; but something interesting just happened.”

There was a sigh from her end. “I already told the kids we couldn't get a puppy until we got a house.”

Mark frowned. “I know that.”

“We both agreed an apartment was no place for a dog.”

“Honey I know, but that's not why I'm calling.”

“Oh, so Dr. Willis hasn't tried to pawn one of those puppies on you?”

He laughed. “No dear, not since you had a long talk with him.”

“Good, so...What has you so excited?”

“I met an unchanged dragon.”

There was a pause, and then her voice came back, a little breathless. “Really? Was he one of the staff or a patient?”

“Neither, he was cop...and I might have invited him to lunch at our place tomorrow.”

It was her turn to laugh. “At least you're giving me some warning.”

“Now come on sweetheart, the only time I really surprise you is in romantic ways.”

“Mark, the duck last Easter was not romantic.”

“That was for the kids, and when I ordered it I thought it was a toy duck...the article was very misleading.”

“Uh huh. Does your new friend have a preference for lunch?”

“Well I didn't ask. We couldn't really talk at the hospital, but whatever you fix will be good. I have all the confidence in the world in your cooking.”

“Alright, I'll see what I can come up with.”

“Thanks Kat. You're the best.”

“I know.”

xxx

Just after his shift Pete was almost to his car when McDonald stopped him in the lot. “Pete, what's your hurry? You're not usually in such a rush to get out of here.”

“I got invited to lunch tomorrow and I want to stop at an all night market, pick something up as my contribution to the meal.”

Mac smiled knowingly. “Oh yeah? What's her name?”

Pete rolled his eyes. “I said lunch not date. I'm seeing a Doctor Sloan from Community General and his wife.”

Mac's brow furrowed. “That a Mark Sloan?”

“Yeah. You know him?”

“Not personally, but his father James was one of the best detectives homicide ever had.”

So Mark's old man had been a cop...interesting. “Really?”

“Yeah, old James Sloan is a legend. He went out the door one day on a lead for a case...and never came back.”

“When was that?”

“1947.”

“Mac, how do you know so much about it?”

“My uncle was a detective in burglary back then.”

“So being a cop is a family business for you?”

Mac laughed. “Something like that.”

“Was Detective Sloan working a big case when he disappeared?”

“Well, the way my uncle told it, the case was solved...but Sloan wouldn't let it go because he thought the wrong man was convicted...and executed. It didn't help that a witness he was supposed to meet was dead when he got to her.”

“That would have been hard for any cop to let go...and it sort of explains why Doctor Mark Sloan went into medicine rather than wear a badge.”

“Yeah I guess it does, enjoy your day off Pete.”

“Thanks.”

xxx

There was a bit of a bounce that shook the bed, Mark paid it no mind, still mostly asleep. Then something soft smacked him in the face and he groaned in protest. “Katherine it’s too early for a pillow fight.”

“It’s ten in the morning.”

He lifted the pillow from his face and looked up at her. “Already?”

“Yep.” She took the pillow back, put it in its rightful place and then leaned in for a chaste kiss. Mark pulled her down beside him for a cuddle and tried to feign sleep. “Mark.”

“Hmm?”

“We have company coming, remember.” He frowned and tried to do just that, his mind coming up with a blank. “An officer you met and invited over for lunch. We're having homemade tomato soup and sandwiches by the way.”

Oh right. Pete Malloy. “Oh yeah, guess I should get up then...”

“Coffee is in the kitchen and there's enough left over bacon for half a sandwich so you won't starve before lunch.”

“You're perfect you know that?”

She leaned in for another kiss. “Don't you forget it. Now come on, the day started a while ago, you have some catching up to do.”

Mark pouted at her. “You just want me out of bed so you can make it before our company gets here.”

“You found me out, now come on, up.” She gave him a little shake.

Mark got an idea and smiled. “It’s just a little after ten right?”

“Yes.” There was a note of suspicion in her voice, and rightly so.

“Think I can convince you to hang out with me for a little while?” He winked at her and she grinned.

“Well, you are very persuasive.” She kissed him again, passion making its presence known and they messed up the bed a little more. He'd have to reheat the coffee when they were done, but it was going to be worth it.

xxx

Pete shifted the packages in his grip as he knocked on the door, and waited, hoping it wasn't too early in the day for the six pack of beer he'd brought. He didn't have to wait long before the apartment door opened to reveal a beautiful woman with blonde hair and deep brown eyes.

“You must be Officer Malloy.”

“And you must be Katherine, it’s nice to meet you, and please, its Pete.”

“You are correct sir, Pete. Please, come in.”

He stepped inside looking around with a glance taking in the set up, an automatic action. “Nice place.”

“Thank you.” She closed the door behind him. “A lot of the time when we have people over the first thing they ask is why a doctor is living in such a small apartment.”

“Sounds like you need nicer friends.”

“Trust me, they haven't been invited back, why don't we go rescue my husband from the kitchen.”

“You left him in charge of lunch?”

“He's a good cook; he just doesn't usually have the time.”

He followed her into the kitchen where she immediately took over at the stove and nudged Mark toward Pete. Mark smiled and gestured to the packages. “Hello again, mind if I lighten your load?”

“Not at all.” He handed Mark the beer and ice cream. “I wasn't sure what to bring, but I figured it’s hard to go wrong with beer, and if we don't eat it your kids might enjoy the ice cream.”

“You're not wrong about either; I'll just put them away for now so we can get started. I can't tell you how surprised I was when I saw you yesterday; I didn't think I'd ever meet another dragon.”

“I was a little shocked myself, the last time I found one of us he didn't react at all.”

Katherine looked at them over her shoulder. “Mark mentioned that, do you mind telling us about him?”

“Not at all, may I?” He gestured toward the kitchen chairs.

“Make yourself at home.” Mark joined him at the table. “I don't know why I didn't offer you a seat sooner.”

“Because you've only been awake for two hours.” His wife reminded him.

Mark and Pete both laughed. “That'll do it. Well, the other unchanged dragon here in Los Angeles is a bit older than us and like you he's a doctor.”

“No kidding? Here I thought I was the black sheep for going into medicine.”

“Mark,” Katherine’s voice was a little exasperated. “You know not all dragons go into law enforcement.”

“True.”

Pete didn't comment on that, knowing there was something more to her words. “Your husband mentioned you were Dragon Kin?”

Katherine smiled a little and turned off the stove, talking as she ladled the soup into three bowls. “My great grandparents on my mother's side were a bonded pair.”

“Were? They should still be around then.”

“Well, we all know that dragons don't always enforce the law...and my great grandparents were Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry....Jedediah Curry.”

Pete fought back frown. “Those names sound familiar.”

“They would, just like Wild Bill Hickok and Wyatt Earp. They were once known as the most notorious outlaws in the old west.” Katherine set the three bowls of tomato soup on the table with spoons. “Kid was the fast draw and Heyes was the safe cracker.” She turned to retrieve the platter of sandwiches and set them in the middle of the table, and then got them each a beer.

“A Dragon outlaw?”

“At first yes, but even back then it was hard to keep up with changing technology.”

“Oh?”

Katherine finally sat down to join them and lunch officially began. “When Heyes had to resort to nitro to start breaking into safes instead of working the tumblers it was only a matter of time before they knew living outside the law would no longer get them by.”

He tried not to wince, nitro was dangerous stuff. “So what did they do?”

“Well, over the years they'd robbed several banks and trains...but never shot or killed anyone during a heist.”

“That's quite a feat, even today. Most people mess up and shoot someone by their fourth or fifth robbery.”

“I know, so...They went to an old friend who used to ride with them when they were part of the Devil's Hole Gang in Wyoming. This man had left the outlaw life behind and became a sheriff.”

Ah. “Heyes and Curry wanted to go straight.”

Mark grinned in between mouthfuls of soup. “Exactly.”

“So they went to their friend, a Lom Trevors, and asked him to speak to the Governor of Wyoming about an amnesty.”

“Did they get it?”

“The governor at that time, a Francis E. Warren, told them that if they could stay out of trouble for a year amnesty was theirs.”

“Were they able to do it? Stay out of trouble?”

“To the best of their ability. Another old friend of theirs, a Soapy Saunders, the man who raised my grandmother Hannah until she was ten wrote a journal about their time on the straight and narrow. I have a copy you can borrow; some of the situations they were mixed up in will have you in stitches. They were framed more than once by 'honest folk' for robberies they didn't commit and had to clear their names each time.”

Pete smiled, already imagining all manner of hijinks. “Sounds like the amnesty was more trouble than it was worth, they didn't get it did they?”

“No, they disappeared and Soapy raised their daughter.” 

“Wait, I don't understand...”

“What's that?” She asked.

“What did you mean by their daughter? Which one was your grandfather?” He took a bite of sandwich, swallowed, and continued. “Heyes or Curry?”

Katherine and Mark shared a surprised look that held an entire conversation that Pete had no way of interpreting. Mark was the one who broke the glance and looked back at Pete first. “How much do you know about Dragon Lore?”

“Just what my mother told me and the journals she passed on to me. Her father was a dragon, he and his mate were part of the same company in World War I...they didn't come back to her mother.”

“So your grandmother, she was married to a dragon...”

“Well people had to be more careful in those days. Even now homosexuals still aren't really accepted by society. I can tell you my grandmother loved both my grandfather and his mate.”

Mark sat back with a smile. “Well how about that.”

“What? You two seemed surprised at their arrangement.”

Katherine shrugged. “We just assumed that you were descended from a bonded pair, not just a dragon.”

“What are you getting at?”

She smiled at him in amusement. “Heyes and Curry were my great-grandparents, both of them.”

He wasn't sure he understood things correctly, so he had to ask... “How is that possible?”

“Pete,” Mark was chuckling, not really trying to contain his laughter. “Dragons lay eggs.”

Pete stared at them for a long moment before he found his voice, it came out a little higher than he would have liked. “You mean...Heyes got Curry pregnant...and Curry laid an egg.”

Katherine followed her husband's chuckles with a giggle. “That's it exactly. Heyes wrote all about it. I even have the journals that Soapy inherited from his mother, her parents were a bonded pair, both male.”

“So...if I were to find my soulmate, I could get pregnant if it were a man.”

Mark wasn't losing his amusement any time soon. “Kind of daunting isn't it?”

“That's one way of putting it.” It was scary to think about really, though he didn't say that out loud.

 

They kept the rest of their conversation light during the remainder of their meal and clean up. Pete wrapped up the left over sandwiches and put them in the refrigerator while Mark and Katherine did the dishes. When they were done they migrated to the living room, each with their second beer.

Katherine took a sip, and then gestured to Pete. “You never told us any more about the other doctor.”

“Oh yeah. His name is Joe Early, he’s over at Rampart, you know him Mark?”

“Only by reputation. He didn't realize you were the same, both unchanged?”

“No, I don't think he even knows he's unchanged.”

“That could make things interesting.”

“It could, but I'm keeping an eye on him, if he changes maybe I'll be able to lend a hand.”

Mark and Katherine shared another look worth a thousand words, and then Katherine grinned at Pete and he got a chill. “Here's to you Pete Malloy, Alpha Dragon of Los Angeles.” She lifted her beer in a toast and Mark did the same.

“Now wait a minute, I don't think an unchanged dragon can be in charge of a Community.”

“Why not? So far you've located two of the unchanged, one with a family and you're looking after the other who hasn't a clue about what he is.” The good doctor pointed out.

Katherine tried to sweeten the promotion. “That makes you a born leader I think. If it will make you feel better we'll play the part of beta pair.”

“You're not soulmates.”

“Well no, but that doesn't matter. I love Katherine; I don't need to find my soulmate.”

“And if you do?”

Another shared look and Katherine shrugged. “We'll cross that bridge when we come to it.”

Pete didn't think he could fight this. “Alright I accept the job, just one more question.”

“Shoot.”

“What have you told your kids?”

“Not much. Without physical, live proof I doubt they would believe a word...”

“Besides, dragons don't change very often or so it seems. Mark may never change...and Steve might not either.”

“Your son?”

“Definitely unchanged,” Mark told him, “and I hope he stays that way for a long time.”

“Why?”

“He's nine.”

“I understand that.”

“So, another toast?”

“To what?”

Katherine held up her beer again. “The founding of the Los Angeles Community.”

“I'll drink to that.”

xxx

It took some doing to bring his community together, they were two halves of a whole and the Rampart group had no idea. He had to start with name dropping, and as he saw Dix the most when he was at Rampart she was first on his list.

“Hey Dix, how's it goin'?”

“Oh the usual Pete, you?”

“Meeting new people all the time.”

She gave him a little smirk. “A cop's hours can be as hectic as a nurse’s; just how many new people are you meeting?”

“Well Dix I might have exaggerated a little, but I have been getting a few more home cooked meals.”

“Oh really? Anybody I know?”

He shook his head. “I don't know, unless you know a Doctor Mark Sloan over at Community General?”

Her eyes got a little wide. “Pete?”

“I've been invited over to a few dinners by him and his wife.”

“You had me going for a second there. How'd you meet them?”

“The same way I met you and the docs here. Followed the ambulance from a scene for a follow up report. Doc Sloan was performing for some kids.”

“Performing?”

He laughed at the memory. “He sings and dances.”

“You're kidding?”

“Nope.”

Dixie eyed him suspiciously. “You're making me want to meet this man Pete. Any reason why?”

“Maybe I just want all my friends to get along.” That wasn't as subtle as he would have liked, but it was enough to get Dix to join him at the Sloan's for pot roast a few nights later. She and Katherine got along perfectly; it did however bring him a complication. It ticked Joe off.

Apparently Dix told him and Kel all about her night at the Sloan's, and Joe misunderstood, and thought Pete had put the moves on Dix. So Pete pulled Kel aside the very next time he was at Rampart.

“Hey Pete.”

“What are you doing Thursday night?”

Kel blinked at him and raised a brow. “Well I'm off duty so it could be anything, why?”

“Joe's a little sore at me for taking Dix out.”

The older man smirked. “So I've noticed.”

“Well I've got news for you Kel, I think the world of Dix and she's a beautiful woman, but she's just a friend. So how about dinner Thursday night… just you, me, and the Sloans?”

“Joe is either going to be really relieved, or very confused.”

“As long as he's not mad at me.”

“So just a friendly dinner party with friends.” Kel said.

“Just as friends.”

“Alright Pete, let me know what time to be ready and you can pick me up.”

“Thanks Kel.”

 

Their stunt worked. The next time Pete saw Joe the older man had given him a puzzled look, but it wasn't volatile so he figured it was safe to approach him.

“Joe.”

“Pete.”

“What are you doing Sunday night?”

Joe stared at him for a long moment. “Now you're asking me out to dinner? What gives Pete?”

Pete sighed. “I was trying to introduce my closest friends to one another...maybe I should have started with you or Kel.”

Joe laughed, face heating just a little. “I thought you were interested in Dixie that first time...but when you took Kel out to dinner it threw me.”

“That was my intention; at least you're not mad at me anymore. So? Feel like meeting the Sloans?”

“Sure Pete, I'd be delighted.”

 

And so it went over the next year. At least once a week one of them had the others over for dinner. Everyone's home began to change a little. Kel, Joe and Dix started keeping crayons, coloring books and a few toys for Carol and Steve so they wouldn't be totally bored. Though some nights Katherine and Mark did leave them with a sitter. It helped that Kel and Joe both had houses and decent backyards the kids could play in.

Then came the day the Sloans bought a house, and before the men realized it, they were all recruited to help with the move.

Mark and Katherine had been saving up for one and had finally chosen a small house for themselves and their children. Both of them had managed to get a promise of a dog once they had a back yard. 

Pete picked up Dixie at her apartment, swung by Joe's house and then Kel's before heading to Mark and Katherine's. The moving truck was in the lot, a rent job, and there was Mark and Katherine already carrying a chair up the ramp.

“Looks like our friends got started without us Pete.”

Pete nodded and put his car in park. “Probably wanted to be done by the time school was out.”

Katherine and Dix, already the best of friends, had Pete and the other men organized and following orders within ten minutes. Over the next few hours the rest of the furniture was in the truck, followed by all of their other belongings that were thankfully already boxed up. Mark drove the truck to the house with Joe riding shotgun while Pete and Kel followed. Katherine and Dix took Mark and Katherine's car to pick up lunch at a nearby pizza joint and met them at the new house.

It was small, with three bedrooms, one bathroom and an open floor plan for the kitchen, dining area and living room. They ate lunch on the front porch before they started unloading the truck. It took the rest of the day to unload everything, Dix kept them organized, directing each box to the room it needed to go and Katherine started to unpack the essentials, the things her family would need that night and the next morning. The only time she left was to pick up Steve and Carol from School, and by the time she came back the truck was empty and Joe offered to treat them all to dinner. The kids got a real kick out of that, and coming home to the new place. They were already arguing over what kind of dog they should get. 

 

Pete took a good long look at his Community together, tired, dirty and laughing. It didn't get much better.

xxx

The night Joe changed was as hectic as any other he'd had on duty. He and his partner, Nathan Bagley, were on their routine patrol when a call came over the radio. A CODE 8, a fire confirmed, and when the dispatcher rambled off the address Pete's blood ran cold.

“Damn.”

Bagley gave him a concerned look. “Something wrong Malloy?”

“Call us in; we're headed to that fire.”

He reached for the radio. “I know we're close to it but-”

“Bagley I've got friends eating dinner at that joint tonight, so call it in.” His partner nodded and called them in as responding and Pete got them headed in the right direction.

“Anyone I know?”

“Dixie McCall, Joe Early and Kelly Brackett.”

“My god.” His partner blinked at him in shock and growing horror. “Rampart would be lost without those three.”

“No one's losing anyone tonight.”

“I've got my fingers crossed Malloy.”

Pete nodded and said a silent prayer, hoping that whatever saint looked after Dragons was on duty that night.

xxx

When they pulled into the lot it was to find a crowd of people huddled together in groups. Pete stopped the car and got out, staring at the restaurant for a moment in confusion. There was smoke coming from the roof, or where the roof used to be, and from the windows, but no sign of fire, not a single flame.

“Make sure the fire department is on the way, I'll check inside.”

“Pete,” Bagley’s voice was concerned as he scanned the crowd. “I don't see Ms. McCall or the docs.”

“I know.” He headed toward the building, stopping by the crowd to gain a little intel. “What happened?”

“I don't know man, we were just chowing down ya know, when suddenly the cook ran screaming from the kitchen about a fire, so we all ran out...then BOOM!”

“Anybody left inside?”

“I don't know...but it’s weird man.”

“What's weird?”

“The fire, it only lasted for a few seconds. It like flared up...and then got sucked back into the building.”

“Has anyone gone back in?”

“No way man, not after that.”

“Thanks.” Pete left the crowd and entered the burned out building to the sound of Bagley calling the dispatcher and the nervous talking of the crowd. He entered through the front doorway, the door now a twisted mass of melted glass and metal on the ground. The smoke wasn't as thick as he thought it would be, and it certainly didn't bother him, even unchanged inhaling the stuff wouldn't hurt him. One perk of being a dragon, another being that fire wouldn't hurt him either. So he expected Joe to be just fine...but Dix and Kel...

“Anybody here? Dix? Joe? Kel?”

“Over here Pete!” At that moment he'd never heard anything as beautiful as Dixie McCall's voice.

“Everyone okay? Keep talking to me Dix, the smoke's not bad but I still can't see much.”

“We're fine...” Kel started. “...but you're not going to believe this.”

“Believe what-oof!” He grunted and nearly fell backwards when he ran into something. That something was big...and it moved...and then Pete was looking into two glowing eyes. “Hey Joe.” The dragon, who looked to be the same salt and pepper color of Joe's hair in the dim light, stared at him. Its head was three times as big as his own and had long pointed ears that were up and alert like an interested cat's. So Pete didn't make any sudden moves.

There was movement, however, just behind the dragon and he heard Kel cough. “You don't seem surprised.”

“That's because I'm not, now will one of you touch him already so he'll change back? There's no way we can get him out of here like this.” His gaze drifted to the absent ceiling, Joe's tail was waving about where it used to be, luckily all anyone outside could see was the smoke.

“Touch him?” Kel asked.

“He changed to save one of you, so give it a try. Dix, you go first.” There was a soft clack of heels and suddenly Joe was standing on two legs instead of four. “Thought so, come on you three, I can hear the fire department getting close.”

Joe was looking stunned, his arm looped with Dix's. “What happened?”

“I'd like an explanation too Pete.” She told him, eyes just as wide as Joe's.

“We'll get the three of you checked out at Community General, then Mark and I can explain everything.”

They stayed pretty compliant and he got them out just as the fire truck pulled into the lot, followed by a rescue squad. Pete left his 3 charges with the rescue men and their oxygen tank while he filled in the fire captain. 

There didn't appear to be any more fire, but there might still be a few hot spots lurking somewhere inside. He told the captain all he knew, took accounts from everyone who was there and put a warrant out on the cook. He was the only person not accounted for, which was suspicious under the circumstances. When they were done Pete got his charges back from the Rescue Squad and bundled them into the back seat of the patrol car. Bagley went along with it and they took them to the nearest hospital which just happened to be Community General. Pete wouldn't be able to stay for long as he and Bagley had to go back to the station and fill out a report. 

Bagley waited in the car while Pete escorted them in and directly to Mark. The young doctor took in their sooty clothes with wide eyes, but when his gaze hit Joe his jaw dropped. “He changed?”

“For Dix.” Pete confirmed. “I've got to go Mark, think you can get them to my apartment later so we can lay it on them?”

“Of course.”

“Thanks, give Katherine the good news.”

“I will.”

Pete smiled and left his shell shocked community behind and went back to work.

xxx

A few hours later and Pete was out of his uniform and in his personal car on his way home. Mark was at his apartment, he and Katherine had a key, waiting for him with the others. He wasn't quite sure how they were going to go about this, it was the first time any of them had dealt with someone not in the know. Would the three of them be in denial and refuse to accept Joe's change as reality? That would be bad for Joe, life threatening even.

Pete made the drive to his apartment in silence, not even bothering to turn the radio on. He did, however, stop for a six-pack to go with the one he knew was in his refrigerator. His guests just might appreciate a couple of beers after the night they'd all had.

He locked his car and trekked up to his place, stopping when he saw his land lady peeking out of her own apartment. “Peter?”

Pete paused at his door and nodded to her. “Mrs. O'Brien, it’s a little late for you to be up isn't it?”

“Well I was walking my little dog...and saw some people go into your apartment.”

“Yes ma'am, they're friends of mine.”

She frowned. “You're not having a party this time of night? Are you?” Her eyes narrowed on the six-pack.

“No Ma'am.” He smiled. “Three of my friends had a close call tonight, the restaurant they were at burned down, they're a little shaken, and we’re just looking after them for a while.”

“Oh the poor darlings. Do they need anything?”

“Just a beer and a good talk.”

“Still...I'll cook a big breakfast in the morning and bring it over for them.”

“That's not necessary, but appreciated. See you then Mrs. O'Brien.”

“Good night Peter.” She went back inside her apartment and Pete let himself into his own.

His four guests were sitting around his living room, Joe and Dix side by side on the sofa, Kel in the recliner and Mark in an overstuffed chair. Pete closed the door behind him, locked it, and set the beer on the coffee table next to three empty bottles.

“So?”

Mark grinned. “Well, they believe me, but they had a few minutes alone with Joe when he changed and witnessed the actual event.”

“Uh huh,” He eyed the three who were still looking shocked, “and how are you three taking all this?”

Dix spoke first. “It’s a bit much Pete.”

“I'll say.” Kel laughed. “I know what I saw, but don't understand it.”

Joe looked at Kel. “We see small miracles every day at Rampart, Kel.”

“I know, but...you were a dragon Joe.”

“Yeah.”

Pete took a closer look at Joe...there was something about his tone. “Joe?”

Joe looked up at him. “You knew? All along?”

“Recognized what you were the moment I saw you.”

“But how?” Dix asked.

“It’s hard to describe...” Mark seemed to need a moment to search for the words. “Dragons have an energy about them, a vibe, I guess. Some emit it more than others.”

Pete smiled at them. “And apparently some can sense it better than others.”

“Pete and I recognized each other for what we are the day we met.”

That really got their attention and Kel looked from Mark to Pete, understanding growing in his eyes. “The two of you are like Joe, both Dragons?”

“We're unchanged Kel.” Pete told him. “So we can't go around proving it to you, neither will Joe, not for about a month anyway.”

“Then you haven't found your soulmates?” Joe asked.

Mark shook his head. “Nope.”

Pete eyed his second in command. “You get into that yet?”

“A little.” Mark looked pleased. “Joe actually knew some of the lore.”

That was news to Pete and he looked back to Joe. “Really?”

Joe shrugged and laughed a little. “I thought they were just stories, something my grandfather used to tell me when he came to visit. I never thought they were real.” He turned a bit to gaze at Dixie. “Dix...”

“Well, I can't say I'm totally thrilled about the way things have turned out.” Joe started to look away but Dix took hold of his chin and made him face her. “A girl likes to be taken out on a few dates, or at least told how a fella feels about her.”

Kel sighed. “Come on Dixie, you know Joe's been sweet on you forever.”

“Yes but he never said anything.”

Joe was trying not to laugh. “I can rectify that.”

“You better, according to Mark we have more than a hundred years together.”

“That's just fine with me.”

“If the two of you want the bedroom it’s that way, and just so you all know my land lady is going to fix us all breakfast if you want to stick around.”

“We'll see you in the morning Pete, and thanks.” She took Joe's hand and stood, pulling him to his feet. “Good night boys.” Joe let her lead him into the bedroom, blushing, and the door closed behind them.

Pete went to the stereo and switched on some music, and then opened up a beer and took a swig. Mark and Kel did the same and after a moment Kel looked at Pete with a raised brow. “So, you're in charge now?”

Mark grinned. “Pete brought us all together on his own, so Katherine and I nominated him as the boss.”

“I still think it’s ridiculous to have an unchanged as the Community's Alpha.”

“Well Joe is certainly in no position to lead; he thought it was all a fairy tale.” Kel took another drink. “And I'm not qualified.”

“Katherine and I are happy as the beta pair.”

“And that's how I ended up in charge Kel.” Pete shook his head. “You staying for breakfast?”

“Wouldn't miss it.”

xxx

Since Pete only had the one bedroom he'd unfolded the couch and let his other two guests camp out on it while he dozed in the recliner. Their sleep however was cut short as early as six when the phone started to ring, before Pete could get to the one in the kitchen it was cut short and he wondered what happened, temporarily forgetting about his guests. A minute or two later Joe peeked out of the bedroom.

“Better get Mark up.”

Mark had flailed about when the phone had rang, much like Pete had, only Mark had ended up rolling off the fold out. He groaned from the floor. “Community General?”

“Why would they call you here?” Pete asked.

Joe laughed. “No Mark, it was Katherine, something about a vacation and a death trap dirt bike?”

Mark shot up. “Oh my gosh I forgot!”

“Death trap dirt bike?”

He half rolled under the fold out, grabbed his shoes and started putting them on. “I might have gotten Steve a dirt bike for our big trip to Nevada.”

“Have fun.”

“Thanks...gee that means we can't celebrate the happy occasion with you guys.”

“Tell you what Mark,” Joe grinned leaning against he doorway. “We'll hold off on any celebration until you and the family gets back.”

“Thanks I appreciate that, and Kat will too.”

“If she doesn't kill you first.” Kel muttered and sat up. “What on earth possessed you to buy the boy a dirt bike?”

“I don't know, I just always though they were kind of neat. Though I'm not sure who was madder. Katherine or Carol.”

Pete snorted and moved toward the coffee pot, intent on getting it started. “Okay I have to ask, why was Carol mad?”

Mark stood; shoes on and jacket in hand. “Because she wants a dirt bike now too.” He grinned and headed toward the door. “See you folks in ten days. Congratulations again Joe, tell Dixie I said so.”

“Thanks Mark.”

He was out the door and on his way by the time Dix joined them for coffee, her face freshly washed, clothes only a little rumpled. “What time does your landlady normally rise Pete? A girl can't live on coffee alone.”

There was a knock on the door and Pete laughed. “Pretty early.”

xxx

Twelve days later Mark and Katherine hosted a party for Dix and Joe. Though as far as Steve and Carol were concerned it was to introduce their new puppy, a beagle, to everyone.

Pete and the others arrived at about the same time, their cars filling the drive, the garage door open to reveal Mark and Katherine's car inside...next to Steve's dirt bike.

“Well I can see why Carol wants one too, it does look fun.” Dix said with a laugh.

The inner garage door opened and Mark waved them in. “Come on dinner’s almost ready out back.”

“You said ten days Mark, how come we haven't seen you for twelve?” Joe asked.

“Well...we needed some time to recuperate...a vacation from our vacation you might say.”

They all shared a look before following Mark inside and then right out the back door where they got their first look at Katherine. Her face was a large bruise on the left...and her t-shirt revealed several stitches on her right shoulder.

“Kathy what happened?” Dix asked walking straight to her to give her a very soft hug.

“Mom really likes my dirt bike.” Steve told them with a pout. “She's got a whole bunch of stitches.”

“She didn't.” Pete demanded, looking at Mark.

“She did. All that fuss about it being a death trap...and we couldn't get her off of it until she crashed. The bike's fine.”

“How many stitches?” Kel asked.

“About thirty.” Mark was still grinning.

“It was more fun than I thought it would be.” Katherine's smile was sheepish and eager. “We're getting an adult size bike for next summer so Steve and I can both ride.”

“Does Carol still want one?”

“No!” Carol yelled from across the yard where she was playing with the puppy.

“You really want to get back on one of those things?” Dix asked.

Katherine shrugged, and then winced. “I figure an adult bike will be easier for me to ride than Steve's little one. Besides, he'll need a bike to grow into.”

“I think you're crazy.” Kel told her.

Mark nodded. “But she's fun, now come on, let’s eat.”

 

The dinner was a success, but then they usually were, and as Pete looked over his community he smiled. The adults were eating, talking and laughing and the three bundles of energy, Steve, Carol, and the puppy, were running around like nothing could slow them down. 

It was picturesque. It was perfect. It was his.

XXX


End file.
